


Blood and Chocolate Cake

by shotaboy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and Ivy had been traveling to the kingdom of Velder. Upon arriving, they come face to face with Glitter soldiers and have no choice but to fight. After successfully beating the Glitters and their leader, they celebrate by having homemade chocolate cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Chocolate Cake

Ivy and Dante had been traveling to the royal kingdom of Velder. The travel wasn’t very long from Feita unlike most of the other trips they had previously taken. Ivy could now shorten their trips by using her portals even though they could only take them certain distances.   
“Are you tired?” Ivy said quietly.  
“Nah.” Dante replied  
Ivy nodded, “Alrighty then.”  
Ivy slowly reached over and grabbed Dante’s hand. He glanced at her and smirked.  
“You’re damn beautiful, you know that, Ivy?”  
She looked down, her face painted with red.  
“I… guess so.”  
Dante chuckled at her shyness.  
“Anyways, we need to get to Velder and stop the demons!”  
~Magical Timeskip brought to you by Portal Queen~  
“So, this is the Residential Area like we were told…”  
“It’s such a mess. Let me clean this up.” Dante smirked, holding his scythe up and summoning a few dead soldiers.  
“Kill them…” he said, pointing to the monsters scattered around everywhere.  
They began walking toward the monsters and attacking them.  
“This just won’t do…” the portal user said, holding her arm out.  
She quickly pulled out a claymore and started slashing the monsters with it. Blood splattered everywhere and Dante smiled.  
“Nice.” He exclaimed.  
A blush spread across Ivy’s face again and she shook her head, slashing at more and more enemies, her attacks growing quicker until the Claymore disappeared in a burst of codes.  
“I still find it amazing how you can just program a talent into you.” Dante smirked  
“Well, that’s because I’m literally a living code, silly.” She smiled.  
“I know.” Dante chuckled at her cuteness.  
Ivy was attacked from behind and she fell down onto her stomach.  
“Ugh—“ she groaned.  
She was rapidly beat while on the ground by a Glitter Commander. Dante frowned and commanded his dead ‘friends’ to attack the Glitter Commander. He was soon killed off and Ivy was pulled off the ground by Dante. She smiled nervously.   
“I’m sorry, I got distracted.”  
“We both did, not just you.” Dante said with a serious tone to his voice.  
“I know, I know.” Ivy looked to the side.  
Ivy stood up and opened another portal, pulling out a minigun. She smirked and quickly shot down all the enemies in front of them. She let the gun hang at her side until a loud stomping sound was coming in their direction.  
“It must be him… Uno Hound.” She narrowed her eyes, gripping the handle of her Nasod minigun.  
Dante pulled his scythe off his back, preparing to fight the stronger enemy. Uno Hound jumped in front of the two, nearly making them both fall down from his heavy weight. Ivy opened a portal and teleported behind him, throwing a few grenades behind him and quickly moving back through the portal. Dante created a second scythe from magic and jumped, slicing them downward, an X made from magic rapidly hurting Uno Hound.  
Uno Hound started smashing his fists against the ground, making Ivy and Dante fall down from the strong force moving through the ground.  
Ivy pushed herself up off the ground.   
“He’s almost dead…I’ll get him…” she held out her arm, a Nasod assistant jumping out and attacking him with many weapons.  
Uno Hound fell to the ground, defeated. Ivy stared at his body, wiping the blood from her busted lip.  
“Want to celebrate? I mean, we ARE in the kingdom of Velder…”  
Dante smirked, “Sounds good to me.”  
They headed back toward camp where all the Red Knights were staying.  
After patching up their minor wounds, Ivy made some dark chocolate cake for the two. They sat with each other, sharing it happily.


End file.
